Island of the Supernatural
by BeautifulNegligence
Summary: Rachel Hathaway is now 17 years old and is a slave on the island. Slaves are used as workers, maids and feeders to any being who needs a live meal. Jackal one of the guards of the female slave cell units comes after Rachel one night for mysterious reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! Hello, Thank you for Reading the First Chapter of my 2nd Story! Review Please.**

**2 Reviews = 2nd Chapter**

_**I own the Plot Line and Characters of this Story; all things in this story are mine and completely mine unless I say otherwise a the bottom = )**_

**Chapter One**

The screams echoed throughout the island reminding me of where I was at all times. The screams of the victims before me; the ones who never got away. My cell mates are two females like myself, Kaitlin and Jesse are their names, Kaitlin is now 17 years old and she's absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair is long and dark chocolate brown and her eyes big and green with the brightest of light in them; her skin like all of ours is creamy pale since we don't get out in the sunlight as often as needed. While Jesse is only 15 years old with dark red hair to her shoulders with dark brown eyes. Both girls are small around the waist and don't have that much bust. Kaitlin and Jesse are both asleep in their cots while I've been up basically all throughout the daylight hours. Footsteps sound down the corridors of the cell house for the females and I see them. Three male vampires walk down the corridors to either find a meal or a slave; sometimes both. They stop in front of my cell. I take a step back. One of the vampires is the main guard who is basically always on duty; his name is Jackal. Like all the other made vampires, his eyes are black as death and his skin deathly pale; border line gray. Jackal flashes me a grin; I sneer in response. The two vampires behind him look over my shoulder at the two sleeping girls. I purposely block their path. The vampires show their teeth at me; trying to scare me. I don't move or cower down to them. Jackal opens the cell door and he takes a step inside. He takes a look at me and then at the two sleeping girls. He looks back in the two vampire's direction.

"Which one did Gabriel say to take?" Jackal asked them.

"The sleeping ones don't match the description. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. It's the one in front of you." One of the vampires says as he looks me over.

_Oh my god…it's me._

"Pfft…it's not me, you're mistaken, it's the umm next cell. My eyes aren't blue...their green." I say slowly as I take a step back.

Jackal grins at me as he takes a step closer and his death black eyes stare into mine.

"They are…slightly green." He says as he raises his brow.

His cool breath blows in my face as he breathes; it's sickeningly sweet.

"Just take her; we'll sort it out later." The vampire says behind Jackal.

Jackal reaches forward to grab my wrist and I take another step back. His grin turns deadly. He reaches for me again and I kick his hand away. He charges forward and pins me up against the wall; I try my best to get out of his hold but he's too strong. I place my feet on the wall and arch my back and lean forward, he loses his balance and falls and I fall on top of him. He regains his senses and he tries to roll over but I think fast and I lean down and bite into his neck. He screams out in pain. I suck some of the blood down and within seconds; I'm extracted off of him and their carrying me away out of the corridors, Kaitlin and Jesse are awakened and I see their faces as they watch me being carried away against my will. I am taken into the vampire housing unit and I am soon inside of the mansion where the upper class vamps live. I am led down a stark white hallway and they take me upstairs and finally to a crimson red door; which they knock on and soon enter. They let me down and I see the vampire in control of the Island. I sneer; Jackal holds me back, his arms around my thin waist.

"I told you to bring her to me unharmed Jackal, why is she bleeding from her mouth?" The vampire in control asks as he takes a step forward from his lovely couch area.

Jackal smiles sarcastically.

"Gabriel that's not her blood, it's mine. She bit me." He says as he turns his head to expose a pink shiny scar in the form of my mouth.

Gabriel grins at me and I take the time to look the vamp in control over. Gabriel is wearing a red robe and his dark brown hair is slicked back and his eyes aren't like the made vampires, their a dark purple, they'd be beautiful if I wasn't terrified of him eating me. Gabriel comes forward and brushes his deathly cold hand against my cheek; he wipes the blood from my lips and licks it.

"Leave us." He says as he looks down into my eyes.

Jackal nods and the three vampires leave the room. I am left all alone to face my doom. I take a step back towards the door and hear the sounds of the door being locked from the outside.

"Come sit, have you eaten?" Gabriel the beautiful vampire asks as he sits down on his plush white couch and props his feet up on the coffee table in front of it.

I shake my head as I walk over to the couch area. A human maid comes in and sits down a glass of fresh blood in front of Gabriel and soup in front of me.

"What's your name?" He asks as he takes a sip of the fresh blood.

"Are you going to eat me?" I ask as I look down at my hands; not answering his question and not touching the soup.

A deep laugh echoes throughout the room, I guess he finds my question humorous.

"No. Now tell me, what's your name?" He asks.

"Rachel Hathaway." I answer slowly.

"Rachel Hathaway, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you are free of being a slave on this island." Gabriel says.

My head snaps up and my eyes search his.

"I-I'm free, but why? How?" I ask.

"Your aura is how and why. You are blessed as a witch as said by an older more experienced witch. She said your thoughts were clouded, your aura was bright and blue, and that you yourself have the beauty of a witch." Gabriel says as he looks me up and down.

"A witch will be coming by soon to lead you to your housing unit, your new life." Gabriel says.

"Wait, I can't leave the island?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Not till you are trust worthy of course." He says.

A knock sounds on the door and it opens.

A pretty human like girl stands there in the doorway wearing a short blue strapless corset dress that comes above the knees. Her black hair is cut short in a bob and her eyes are crystal blue, a smile is pasted on her pretty round face.

"Ready?" She asks.

Gabriel nods and points towards the girl.

I get up and go with her.

We walk down the stairs and then the hallway; she introduces herself.

"Hey in case he didn't completely fill you in, I'm Blair WitchWood and considering my name, I'm a witch." She says.

"I'm Rachel Hathaway." I answer as we walk out of the vampire housing unit.

We walk down a trail at the minimum of a mile.

"Hathaway is the last name of an ancient witch, she was the Queen of her empire, she moved from place to place though; from the areas of Egypt to the Isles. She founded this island and made it a secret island for the supernatural. Her first name was Isis, the name Hathaway changes through the years though. But the name is familiar, if my historical thoughts are in place." Blair says.

We reach a far away housing unit that looks more put together than the vampires housing unit, it even has a welcoming sign out front.

_Welcome to the Witches Housing Unit, we welcome you with Bright light and love_

"This is your new home." Blair says as we enter the front door of the mansion.

The lobby has gray cold stoned flooring and a waterfall in the back of the room with a pool area beneath it; it looks like something out of nature. A receptionist desk is near by the waterfall and Blair leads me over to the receptionist which happens to be a man. He looks up as we approach.

"Yes?" He asks.

"New witch needs housing." Blair says.

The man looks me over and nods as he looks through a book. He hands over an amethyst key with a pentacle on its end, he hands it to Blair. Blair thanks him and blesses him and we leave upstairs. She leads me down a purple hallway and we find a door with an Amethyst colored pentacle on the door. She hands me the key and I unlock it. I open the door and it exposes a big living room area with plush white couches, black marbled flooring and a bed up against the back wall with windows on either side and two small bedside tables on either side of it. The bed itself is a king size with a blood red comforter and red silken pillow cases. A big plasma TV sits up against the right side of the room and a book case filled with many books sits against the left side. A doorway is a few feet beside the bookcase and Blair shows me that it's a kitchen area and a bathroom in the hallway area of the kitchen. A washer and dryer are in the closet of the kitchen area and the kitchen pantry is stocked with foods of all kinds including the fridge and the cabinets. The housing is all set; no more needed to be done. Blair showed me the clothing closet which was stocked full with all kinds of clothes. Blair lastly shows me that the bookcase opens up into stairs leading down into a basement like area. The small room had a closet full of witch materials and stuff and the room itself could be turned into anything if needed. I thanked Blair and even gave her a big hug.

"One more thing before I go and let you settle in…I've enrolled you into the beginning classes of the Witching School. It's basic training, nothing too serious. The serious stuff you have to learn on your own but they will teach you basic spells and magick, I'll let you know when you start." Blair hugs me back and leaves me to my new home.

The first thing I do after her leaving is a shower; a much needed shower. I open the new packaged soap and shampoo and conditioner and climb into the shower. I shave my legs and underarms and such with the given razors, wash my body from head to toe and wash my hair with the shampoo and conditioner and rinse off. I get out of the shower an hour later and dry off with a fresh white towel. I get dressed in a sleeping outfit from my closet; a thin black nylon gown. I dry my long blonde hair and before I can even reach my bed to go to sleep; there's a knock at the door. I drop the towel and quickly tip toe over to the door and look out of the peep hole. No one is out there. I slowly open the door just a crack to get a better look and before I know it, its burst wide open and shut before I can even blink an eye. Jackal is in the room smiling at me until he looks me over.

"You're clean. You must be happy." He says slowly as he walks over to my bed and lays down on it.

"Yes I'm clean and so was that bed until you came in." I replied spitefully.

"You kind of owe me; you drank from me. Blood was spilt and so there must be a consequence." Jackal says lazily.

Honestly, I've never liked Jackal or his beautiful features such as his pale blonde hair that comes just above his shoulders and his prominent brow or his muscular body and straight jawline and chin, even his Greek god nose that looked like it was straight from a statue. He grinned at me, I scowled.

"Ooh feisty are we?" He says as he sits up and looks me over again.

"What do you want Jackal?" I ask in a bored voice.

"I'd like some of your blood in return for my blood." He says as he stands up and towers over me by at least a couple of inches.

I look up into his black eyes and shake my head with a 'haha' smile on my face.

"That'll be the day hell freezes over." I reply as I point towards the door.

He pulls out a letter and hands it to me.

I frown as I open it.

_Supernatural Laws of the Island_

_Any blood spilt by a slave upon one of the supernatural must submit to one act of the supernatural beings wishes; meaning you must do as asked one time and one time only in less you spill more blood. This law does not deal with death on either side; death will have to be dealt with in a more fashionable manner upheld by Gabriel the Head Vampire of the Island._

I shake my head with a grin on my face.

"Uhh heads up, I'm no longer a slave." I reply.

"Uhh heads up, you were a slave when you bit me." He replies.

The grin escapes my lips and I take a step back. He gets in a stance as if he's going to chase me. I run around the couch and run towards the kitchen hall door. He blocks the path. I turn around and run towards my bed, I jump up onto my bed and stand in the middle and watch him. He tries to get me from the left side of the bed so I jump down onto the right. He grins.

"I like a good challenge." He says.

"Just give up…" I say in a breathless voice.

"Not until I taste you." He says as he lunges forward.

Instead of coming straight on like I had thought he would, he cheated and came around the right side and I ran smack into him. He wrapped his arms around me and drug me over to the bed all the while I was kicking and hitting and screaming. He threw me down onto the bed and I looked up at him as he climbed on top of me and straddled me. I tried to push him off but it was no use. I started hitting his chest with my fists. He restrained my arms above my head with one hand and with the other; he slid my blonde hair away from my neck and leaned down. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Knowing that there was a possibility of this hurting like hell; since I had never been bitten before or fed on for that matter. His breath was cool on my neck and sent chills down my spine; my breathing was shaky as I felt his lips touch my neck. What came next…shocked the hell out of me.

_**Thank You So Much Again For Reading My 2nd Story!**_

_**For a Second Chapter: 2 Reviews = 2nd Chapter**_

_**Next Chapter will be a little longer. At the minimum of 3000 words.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks So Much For The Reviews! And I'm Sorry It Took So Long For It To Finally be done... this chapter is like 3,090 words long; which would mean 90 words over the minimum. I really hope yall enjoy and thanks so much to ChaR17 & Dikent...this story would not have been continued without your reviews = )**

**Current Reviews - 2**

**Need - 4**

**Equation - 2 current reviews + 2 new reviews = 4 reviews in Total**

**4 Reviews = Third Chapter**

**Chapter Two**

I could feel his teeth on my throat; grazing the skin…his breath sent chills down my spine and my lips quivered. His teeth however never pierced the flesh; as far as I could tell anyways. Instead I saw him raise his head up from my neck and his dark eyes bore into mine for a long moment before he leaned in slowly; giving me enough reaction time to turn away…but I didn't. _Oh my god…he's going to kiss me!_ The thought fluttered through my brain excitedly until I remembered that I had never kissed a guy before; let alone one who had possibly over a hundred years of experience in the art of kissing. His lips touched mine and I responded; I could feel a grin spread across his lips; his tongue slipped into my mouth and touched with mine. His lips trailed from my mouth to my cheek, neck, and then my collar bone. I could already tell where this was headed and I panicked as his lips kept trailing lower and lower; his hands slipped down my body and slowly slid up my black nylon gown. _Oh my…how the hell do I stall this?_ I wondered frantically. On the outside; I looked like I was very into it, but on the inside I was screaming. I finally found my voice enough to speak.

"J-jackal…" I said in a breathless voice.

He looks up from kissing my stomach and into my eyes; sparks fly between us almost visibly.

"I…I can't do this yet." I whispered.

He nods as he slides off of me and sits beside me on my bed.

"I'm sorry." He says slowly; not meeting my eyes.

"I-It's okay…it's just that I'm like…not ready for an intimate thing…especially after having hardly one night away from being a slave…" I said.

He nodded.

"I have to go anyways; Gabriel's calling." He says as he leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek.

He's out the door within seconds; leaving me with just his lingering scent that was intoxicating by itself. I lay back down on my bed and ran my hand through my hair and breathed out a sigh of relief. _Did…I even like Jackal? _I thought slowly. The feel of his lips still lingered on my skin; the memory of it gave me chills as it replayed in my mind. I almost had sex with Jackal…a vampire. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I wondered as I got up from the bed; I no longer felt tired. I needed fresh air. I quickly got dressed in a black tank top and dark jeans and left my room and the Witch's Housing Unit and walked down the trail heading towards the market. The night air was warm with a slight breeze with the moon hanging high in the sky, a light scent of coconut hung in the air; flowing in the wind. I passed one other person; someone I wasn't familiar with. A young girl with dark eyes and blonde hair and luscious lips smiled as she passed me by; heading back towards the way I came. She was wearing a ghostly white gown that glowed and flowed around her as she walked. I could hear my footsteps as I walked but not hers. I turned back around to see if she was still there; she wasn't. I finally came across the market and realized; that even though it was dark, it was still open and running. _Duh…the supernatural beings are all on night schedules._ I realized. I walked down the isle and noticed a beautiful woman with shoulder length curled auburn hair and forest green eyes selling a beautiful gown. I looked at it and then remembered that I didn't have any coins or cash of any sort. All my belongings were taken from me when I had been kidnapped and taken to the island. Thoughts of my mother flashed through my mind. I could picture her in my mind…clear as day, long blonde hair below her shoulders, close to the middle of her back, always smiling, pure bright blue eyes; lightly tanned skin, and her motherly concern, sadness washed over me as I knew I would most likely never see her again or my friends for that matter. I was her only child and my father had left us at my birth; she was most likely alone…all alone without her only child. Tears filled my eyes and I blinked them away; I walked away from the market and towards the beach area. I walked through the sand barefooted and was soon accompanied by Blaire WitchWood. She no longer wore a blue dress but a blue tank top and shorts; she wore a smile on her face as she studied me.

"So…was it hot?" She asks with a big grin on her face.

I shake my head in exasperation.

"What are you talking about?" I ask; acting completely dumb and ignorant.

She wasn't buying it. She shook her head with that same grin.

"Did you and Jackal go all the way?" She asks again; with different wording.

"Oh yes; he showed me quite a few tricks to." I said in a sarcastic voice.

She smiled again.

"Really, what happened?" She asked.

"Well…he shows me some Supernatural Law that I broke when I was considered to be a slave and since I kind of bit him…and spilt his blood he said he had the right to spill mine as well…we kind of had a little game of cat and mouse until he got me." I say.

"Oh no…did you swallow his blood?" She asks with that same big grin on her round face and her crystal blue eyes glimmering.

She knew something I didn't and I could already tell she was dying to tell me.

"Yeah…what don't I know?" I ask slowly with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Jackal knows everything about you now." She says with the shake of her head.

My eyes go wide.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, moving closer to her.

"With his blood running through your veins; he feels everything you feel, he knows if you're thinking about specific things…such as…him for example. He could also use glamour on you to make you do thinks with the simple trick of eye contact." She replies with a smile.

My mouth gapes open with my eyes going wide; shock ran through me…then it switched to panic. _Everything I felt…he felt too…he knew what I was feeling while we were together in my room…he knew how he made me feel when our lips touched…the feel of his hands running down my body; the chills…everything. What a fucking invasion of privacy._ I thought bitterly.

"How do I like block my feelings from him and how do I keep him from like glamouring me?" I asked Blaire slowly.

"Uh…a simple spell or potion…or the simple trick of hiding your thoughts and feelings like constantly having a shield up in your mind; blocking your feelings and mindset from him and anyone else with the gift of telepathy." She replies with a slight frown.

"Okay; I'll try that some time…anyways…how did you even know about him coming to my room?" I ask.

She laughs.

"Who do you think gave him directions to your room? I had to…it's the Supernatural Law and I can't protect you from it if you break it so I had to give him the information." She says with a sad smile on her lips.

I nodded in understanding.

"It's okay…I do understand." I said aloud.

"You should be getting back to your room and get some rest; I'm sure you're begging for some…oh and I'll make sure you have no more visitors at least until morning." She replies with a smile.

I nod and head back down the trail and soon arrive back at the Witch's housing unit and in the privacy of my room. I closed the black out curtains and turned off all the lights except for the lamp beside my bed. I got undressed and was soon only wearing a black lace bra and matching panties; I don't bother putting on a night gown as I slip beneath the covers of the big bed. I switch off the lamp and as soon as my eyes close; I fall into the deep slumber of sleep. A dream soon takes hold and I'm at my house with my mother sitting down at the kitchen table on the phone; talking to someone. Beneath her eyes were dark circles, her skin was no longer lightly tanned but had taken on a rather paleness; her eyes no longer shined as bright. I could hear her side of the conversation on the phone but not the other.

"It's been eight months! How can you not find out anything in eight months! She's only 17 years old…" I heard her yell as tears flooded down her cheeks.

I walked over to my mother and went to reach out to comfort her but my hand went right through her. I took a few steps back in shock. I went to hit the table; my hand slipped right through it. _This is one messed up dream…_ I thought slowly.

"Mom." I called out.

It got no response.

"Mom!" I yelled.

No response again.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This time my moms eyes got wide as she looked around her.

"Hello?" She called out; her red rimmed eyes scanning the living room.

_She can't hear me...unless I'm...yelling._ I realized.

My eyes searched around the room for anything to use and then I focused on a pen on the table; I tried grabbing it many times until finally it seems like I focused all of my attention on it for me to pick it up. I write down on the slip of piece of paper that was beside it.

_I love you mom _

The pen dropped from my fingertips as I am jolted awake; away from the dream.

I sat straight up in my bed looking around the darkened room. _Was it still night time outside?_ I wondered. I opened the black out curtain and the sun shone through my darkened room and irritated my eyes. _I guess not. _I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom and slipped into the shower to wash off the worries of last night. I washed my hair and body and shaved my underarms and legs and rinsed off then got out. I wrapped the white towel around me and walked out of the bathroom and headed to my closet to get dressed. I dried off with the towel and got dressed in a lacy hot pink bra and matching panties and furthered my search for a dress or pants and shirt of some sort. I decided on a black and white floral dress that came above the knees with spaghetti straps. I slipped it on and dried my long blonde hair and brushed it. I left it down then put on some mascara and a small amount of blush and black flats. I left my room and locked it and walked down the halls and out of the lobby leaving the Witch's Housing Unit. As I walked down the trail with the sun shining down on me; I looked all around me, for once truly taking in my surroundings…the beauty of the island…the possible reason if my heritage was correct; why my great-great-great-great-great great grandmother chose this beautiful island. Honestly; I didn't know how great this grandmother was but I'm sure she's pretty dang great considering Blaire said that she was the one who founded this island. The first known Hathaway most likely. I decided upon my destination; in search of a library…and as I searched around the island, I finally found a library on the Witching School Campus on the island. I was allowed free access to the library of course since I was a witch and since I was considered now to be a citizen of the island. I searched through the catalog on the computer and found a book on the founder of the island; how ironic…it was written by a Hathaway. My father's aunt Ava Deanne Hathaway…it wouldn't matter now since she's dead but that means that my family knew of my heritage and never told me anything about it. The founder of the island was 23 year old Nefret Nenet Hathaway, born in Egypt; her mother unknown, she founded the island in the year of 1642. She was a witch and possessed the gift of astral projection; the ability to remove her soul and appear in two different places with only one being active, meaning her astral self was active while her true bodily form seemed to be asleep. She also possessed a more rare gift…more unheard of…is the ability to create illusions of all kinds. Nefret Nenet Hathaway died at age 32 from an unknown cause; her legacy of descendants and others of her kind, go about their lives today either with the knowledge of what they are or they are completely ignorant by choice. Nefret Nenet Hathaway's powers did not die with her…one of her descendants possesses them either with it's knowledge or with ignorance. Long Live Nefret and her rare gifts and beauty.  This was merely all I skimmed out of the short book; the rest was about her child hood and the hard times in her history. _One of the Hathaway's possess her gifts…it's hidden away in our blood._

The thought chilled me to the bone. I recalled my dream of being in my mother's house…screaming her name and leaving her a note which consumed a lot of my energy. _Was that Astral Projection?_ I wondered silently amongst myself. I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder as I put the book back where it belonged; Blaire smiled at me. Today she wore a silk white blouse and black pants and heels. Her eyes glittered with intrigue…probably wondering what I was doing in the library.

_Blaire had been wrong about the name though; her name wasn't Isis it was Nefret Nenet Hathaway...but then who was Isis? _I didn't ask the question aloud._  
_

"So why are you already at the Witching School library?" She asked with a small smile.

_Right on target. _I thought to myself before answering.

"I was looking up my heritage. Her name was Nefret Nenet Hathaway; supposedly beautiful and she possessed the gifts of astral projection and like the ability to cause illusions which was like a rare gift back then I guess." I explained.

"The ability of illusion…no other witch in the world has that gift. She was the only one and it's still extremely rare today. Astral projection isn't very common but it's not extremely rare. Only the best of witch's have that gift." She says with a yawn.

"How do you know if you have any of these gifts?" I ask slowly.

"Well…we could discover that now…if you wanted?" She inquired.

"Sure!" I replied.

She nodded and waved her hand as a signal that I should follow her; I did just that. We walked down complicated halls and I saw many young girls younger than me carrying books and heading off to classes. _How many people were truly on the island?_ I wondered. We came to a stop outside of a room and went in. A young man was seated at a desk; he truly couldn't be any older than 21 and he had a dazzling smile; one he used to expose his perfectly white shining teeth. His hair was dark and slicked back; coming just above his ears and his eyes a deep dark blue. He stood up from his desk. Other than us three; we were alone.

"Can I help you?" He inquired, taking us both in.

"I'm Blaire WitchWood and this is Rachel Hathaway; Rachel would like to discover her gifts." She replied.

He nodded and motioned us further into his room and got us to sit in the chairs facing his desk. They were comfortable. He turned his focus on me and I could see just how dark and deep those brilliant blue eyes were…I felt like I was going to get lost in them until he told me his name which I barely caught.

"I'm Nathaniel Gautama by the way, but you can call me Nate." He said with that same brilliant smile.

I couldn't help but return it.

"Let me see your hands." He said slowly.

I frowned at his request and was a bit hesitant to listen but I did so. His hands were warm against mine. He closed his eyes and was completely still for a long moment. His eyes opened and actually focused on me. He turned his head and looked at Blaire.

"I can't get a good read on her…it's like hers are all locked away or something…" He says slowly.

"Try the potion then…she wants to know…and I'm kind of curious myself." She said with a smile.

He let go of my hands and went behind his desk and opened one of the droors. He pulled out a small hand sized glass bottle filled with a green liquid. He handed it to me.

"Take three sips." He says as he waits.

I hesitantly open it and bring it to my lips and take three small sips and hand it back. It had no taste whatsoever to it. He kneels down in front of me again and takes my hands once more and closes his eyes again. He stays silent and unmoving for what seems like forever and suddenly…his eyes burst wide open as he falls backwards on his butt as if startled by something. I immediately stand up and try to help him up.

"What? What's wrong?" Me and Blaire seem to ask simultaneously.

"…She's the descendant! She has the gifts…and many more…" He whispers with a look of awe crossing over his face.

"What gifts?" I ask.

"A-astral projection, Illusion, telekinesis, empathy, conjuring, and deflection…t-the list goes on…" He says in a whisper.

Shock overfell me as I realized that I wasn't just the descendant that carried the powers of Nefret Nenet Hathaway; somehow I had apparently acquired ALL of the powers of the descendants before me…_what else could I possibly have besides astral projection, Illusion, telekinesis, empathy, conjuring, and deflection and what did all of this mean for me?_ I most likely wouldn't find out until later considering Nate was already on his feet and on the phone with someone most likely of high authority. That person turned out to be Gabriel.

**Current Reviews - 2**

**Need - 4**

**Equation - 2 current reviews + 2 new reviews = 4 reviews in Total**

**4 Reviews = Third Chapter**

**Thanks so much for reading my 2nd chapter to the Island of the Supernatural.**

**Really Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to Review it = ) Good Or Bad...All Reviews are accepted.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for waiting on me, I'm sorry its not longer I've been sick with pneumonia, so I went to the doctor today got a lovely long needle shot in my hip which still hurts and I got medicine so I'm gonna get better, next chapter will be longer I promise I just haven't had time to write with the sickness, and deaths, and school. My dad died January 2nd, My great grandma died same month around the 24th, and now my moms mom is said to only have two days left to live = (... I should I have made a new years resolution. But anyways, thanks for the positive reviews. Without yall, this story would not have been continued = )**_

_**Binkybaby,**_

_**inudemon02**_

_**Dikent**_

_**ChaR17**_

**Chapter Three**

Gabriel had his assistant wait with us in his room while he was out and about somewhere on the island…the assistant however was Jackal who kept glancing my way and when I tried to look at him; he'd turn his eyes away. I shook my head as I leaned up against Gabriel's white couch; Blaire and Nate were sitting on the couch, occasionally sparing a glance or so my way. Okay this was starting to get annoying. I decided to confront them all.

"Why do yall keep staring at me?" I asked aloud.

No one decided to answer; no one even had the chance because Gabriel at that time walked in with a long black trench coat on with pants, no shirt, and boots. I couldn't help but stare…he had abs. I've always had a thing for abs…and shoot if Gabriel has them; could that possibly mean Jackal or any other vampire might have them as well? I shoved those thoughts away as Gabriel's eyes scanned the room and focused intently on me.

"The descendant finally shows her truer self." He says with a bright grin as he looks me over.

"Well…I'm not even sure how this happened though." I say quietly, almost to myself.

"All that matters is that it did. Now please enlighten me dear Nate…are these all the gifts she possesses or does she possess more?" He asks as he focuses on Nate.

Nate visibly shivers beneath Gabriel's look; I wonder why all the witch's were scared of him…he truly didn't seem that frightening in my eyes.

"I-I don't know…I'll have t-to check again…." Nate responded as he quickly looked back at Blaire for help.

She didn't offer any. His gaze shifted back to Gabriel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Check again!" Gabriel shouts with an excited expression on his face as he looked at me.

Something glimmered in his eyes as he looked at me. I bet if I was a mind reader, his thoughts would be speeding by at light speed; all the ideas to use me to gain extra power would be unleashed, except he wasn't counting on me saying no after he offered me complete freedom.

Whoa….how the hell did I know that? There's only so much a person can tell by looking at ones expression and yet…here I've spelt out a whole sentence from his mind…perhaps…telepathy is one of my gifts?

Nate scrambled down and ordered me to sit down, I did so and he encased his hands around mine and closed his eyes.

"Astral projection, Illusion, telekinesis, empathy, conjuring, deflection, premonition, telepathy, thought projection, voice manipulation, Aura telling….wait…that's my gift! Aura telling, how did you get that?" Nate pauses his Analysis to ask.

"I-I don't know….?" I say slowly with a frown.

How the hell did I get that? How the hell did I get any of these gifts?

Nate's eyes went wide as he resumed his analysis based on Gabriel's command.

"…calling, and…power copy." Nate says as he lets go of my hands and stares at me like I had just slapped him.

"What?" I ask with a frown.

"You stole my power!" Nate says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I didn't mean to!" I replied as I looked to Gabriel for help but he was already off of the subject of power stealing and onto the situation at hand.

What to do about me.

"Bravo…Nate please describe what each of these gifts are." Gabriel commands.

He said please but only to be kind, he would use force if he had to apparently.

"…astral projection is being two places at once, illusion is the ability to warp someone's mind; take them somewhere they aren't, telekinesis is where you can move objections around, empathy means you're tuned to everyone else's feelings, conjuring is basically taking nothing and making it something, deflection…you can deflect powers thrown at you, throw them back with you're other powers….premonition is the ability to see the past and future, telepathy is mind reading, thought projection is to think of something and there it is, voice manipulation basically describes itself, take someone's voice and use it as your own, Aura…telling…is where you can see the aura's, moods, and gifts of others, calling is the ability to call an object to you, and power copying is definitely how you got most of these gifts." Nate says with a roll of his eyes.

"Am I done here now?" He asks as he looks to Gabriel.

Gabriel thinks for a total of two seconds and nods, Nate bows, turns, and leaves. His gaze then fixes on me with a slight glimmer in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

"We'll be getting you into the school immediately." Gabriel says.

"She's already registered….but I was giving her time to get used to everything…." Blaire says hesitantly.

"Well she's ready now, she starts in two days." Gabriel says with authority ringing in his voice that basically ends the discussion.

"Okay..." Blaire says slowly.

"You're dismissed Miss Witchwood." Gabriel says, not even taking a sparring glance at her as she high-tailed it out of the room.

Gabriel focused on me but said nothing as he studied me. I could feel Jackal's eyes resting on me as well, they were both contemplating something...at that moment I actually wished I knew how telepathy worked but it didn't give me a heads up as Gabriel took two long steps and stood merely inches from me, his eyes bored into mine. Without even looking to Jackal, Gabriel's voice rung in the air.

"Leave us."

"I will not." Jackal replied as he took a step forward.

Gabriel's head snapped to Jackal's direction and he glared at Jackal.

"You disobey orders?" Gabriel says with a twisted smile on his lips, with the look playing in his eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if Gabriel jumped Jackal then and there.

"She belongs to me. She is my...consort." Jackal replies.

Gabriel's eyes traveled back to me to see if I agreed with him. I nodded my head quickly. That same smile played on Gabriel's lips.

"Hmm...well. Your both dismissed. Tomorrow you start training." Gabriel said as he left the room after one last glance at me.

Jackal and I left and went back to my house rather quickly. When we were inside my room and the door was locked, our eyes stared into each other.

"Why did he want to be alone with me?" I asked with a frown on my face.

"He wanted to taste your blood." Jackal replied as he searched my eyes.

"Why though? Why is it so special that I'm the descendant of my ancestor?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"Because you're beautiful, you're powerful, and Gabriel wants to know how he can use you as for the others, they will want to know how to destroy you." Jackal says as he runs his fingers through his blonde hair.

I walk over to my bed and lay down and stare up at the ceiling in contemplation; wondering what I'm going to do. Jackal lays down beside me.

"What are you thinking?" He asks while laying on his side, staring down at me.

"I'm wondering how I'm going to get out of this...how I'm going to get away from all the people who are wanting to use and or hurt me." I answer.

Jackal remains quiet.

"I really just want to go home. Go back to my old life before I was brought here..." I say.

"I could get you back there...we could go away together. I'd protect you and help you train so no one could hurt you, just ask and I will." Jackal says slowly.

I turn and lay on my side and look into his eyes. No matter how dark they were, I could see he meant what he had said. No matter what I denied...I know I've always had a thing for Jackal, but when I had been a slave it seemed wrong for liking him...but now that I'm a witch...it seems right. A smile plays on my lips as I lean in and press them to his. The kiss is sweet and intense as he teases me with playful bites along my throat. He stops right there, not taking this little moment any further which is kind of disappointing but I know its for the best.

"Take me away from here Jackal." I say as I stare into his eyes.

**Review, next chapter will be longer trust me = P ...and it'll be a lot more exciting cause their gonna have to find a way off of the island.**


End file.
